


Smoothies

by EeveeRed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cute, F/M, Love, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeRed/pseuds/EeveeRed
Summary: Strawberry Sugar Smoothie- a special smoothie that's only sold at valentines day. It's said that couples who drink Strawberry Sugar Smoothie together, stay together.So what happens when Fuyuhiko decides to bring Peko to the new smoothie shop downtown?
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 2





	Smoothies

February 14

"Tch, there are so many people out today."   
The young blonde angrily spat. The town was filled with young lovers and old married couples having romantic strolls or first dates.

The silverette beside him couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy as she watched couples walk by hand in hand.

"It is Valentines day, young master, "   
The smaller boy squirmed at the title.   
"Peko, please just call me Fuyuhiko."   
Peko nodded and looked away.'He hates me, I know he hates me,' Peko thought to herself. She mustn't let these thoughts distract her from her duty to protect Fuyuhiko. It is the only reason that Peko remains with the Kuzuryu clan. No, there is another reason... But, I can't let myself even entertain that thought.

Fuyuhiko couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the sad look on Pekos face whenever he told her off. He doesn't want her to think that he hates her, he just hates when she calls him master! They've known each other since they were babies, why isn't she comfortable enough to call him by his name! 

Fuyuhiko sighed, that's when something caught his eye.   
"Hey Peko, do you want a smoothie?" Fuyuhiko eagerly asked, hoping that it would make Peko smile. 

Peko couldn't hide the blush that crept onto her cheeks when she saw Fuyuhiko smile like that. "Of course," Peko smiled back. 

The two entered the small smoothie shop. It was surprisingly empty. The woman by the cash register smiled when she saw the two enter. Before they could order she already seemed to be preparing some sort of drink.   
"Two Strawberry Sugar smoothies?"  
she asked sweetly. Fuyuhiko decided that she was already making them so he just nodded and paid the woman for the two smoothies.

"Where shall we sit?"  
Peko questioned once the smoothies were finished. The woman behind the till immediately started to lead the two into the smoothie shop by the arm.  
"I know the perfect place for you two!"  
By the time the two teens had realised what was happening, the woman had already brought them up a couple of stairs and out onto a rooftop garden. She rearranged some chairs so that they were sitting beside each other, facing the slowly dying sun. 

"What was that?!"  
The young blond spoke, clearly pissed off. Peko didn't think that it was a question that needed answering, it was obvious what the woman's intentions were. Peko tried to keep her breathing steady as she drank her smoothie. Fuyuhiko's surprisingly soft hand accidentally brushed against Peko's more calloused one. 

The two sucked in their breath at the touch. To Peko it felt like little jolts of lightning running through her body.  
"I-I'm sorry," Peko mumbled.  
"You don't.... need to be sorry dammit!" Fuyuhiko said without thinking.  
"Forgive me, young master, I did not mean to-"  
"Dammit, Peko, I said you don't need to be sorry!" it was like word vomit, Fuyuhiko just couldn't stop it.   
Peko turned her head down, she wanted to say something but she was too afraid that if she started, she wouldn't stop. However, Fuyuhiko wasn't nearly as skilled with holding back his feelings, and it all began to come pouring out.

"I... don't want you to be sorry... you didn't do anything wrong,"   
Peko looked up at him.   
"young master, are you...?" Peko stopped herself.   
"I told you not to call me that! It makes it sound like we don't know each other, as if we're two strangers staring each other in the eye and not even bothering to try and understand each other!" Fuyuhiko desperately tried to stop the word vomit, to no avail.   
"But... I.. I do know you! I know your favourite colour is pink but you don't like to admit it because you want to seem strong. I know you always braid your hair even though you rather leaving it down. I know you've always wanted to play for a soccer team and when you think no one is around you go out and practice. I know your favourite cake is red velvet. I know you don't feel that you are worth much... And I know you are worth the world to me."  
Peko stared speechless at Fuyuhiko. Her eyes involuntarily teared up.   
"Fuyuhiko, I.."  
Fuyuhiko reached over and cupped Pekos face with his hand.   
"I'm tired of acting like I don't care about you. I want to be with you and I want you to be with me, not because you feel obligated to but because you want to."

Peko didn't hesitate, she leaned over and kissed him. The taste of strawberry sugar still lingered on their lips. They both got lost in the passion of the kiss, forgetting about the world around them. The only thing that mattered was that they had each other. The only thing that mattered was that they could hold each other without shame. The only thing that mattered was the love they shared, and would share for the rest of their lives. 

When they finally pulled apart and were told that the little smoothie shop would be closing up soon, they didn't let go of each others hand. As they walked in the moonlit streets, Fuyuhiko turned to face his love.   
"I love you, Peko."  
"I love you, Fuyuhiko."

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert! 
> 
> Peko's execution is so sad I almost cried. 
> 
> I Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
